historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Jacob Frye
Sir Jacob Frye, OSG (9 November 1847 – 1932) was a British criminal who was the founder and leader of the Rooks gang in London. The twin brother of Evie Frye, Jacob Frye led the Rooks in liberating London from the rival Blighters gang of Maxwell Roth, and he was knighted by Queen Victoria for thwarting Crawford Starrrick's plan to assassinate her. Biography Jacob Frye was born on 9 November 1847 in Crawley, England, United Kingdom to a family of English Protestants. He was the son of Ethan Frye and Cecily, and he was the younger twin of Evie Frye by four minutes. Unfortunately, their mother died in childbirth. The two of them were trained in the ways of the Assassin Order, but Jacob Frye decided to hang around factories and gambling dens while Evie spent time with their father; this would shape Jacob's rebellious personality. In 1868, their father died, and they were to answer to George Westhouse. In February of that year, Frye assassinated industrialist Rupert Ferris while his sister assassinated David Brewster, and they returned to Westhouse afterwards. The twins were both impatient to go to London and liberate it from the Templar Order and their Blighters gang, and they secretly hitched a ride on the train despite the Assassin Council and Westhouse forbidding them from doing so. When he arrived there, Frye made contact with local leader Henry Green, and they set out to fight against the Templar grand master Crawford Starrick. Frye founded his famous Rooks gang when he rescued the last members of the Clinkers from the Blighters and assassinated Rexford Kaylock, taking over the remnants of his franchise of the Blighters. With a small group of criminals supporting him, Frye decided to form his own gang in Whitechapel. Over the next few months, the Frye twins took control of London, assassinating several leaders of the Templars. These tasks took him to all of London's seven boroughs, including famous people such as the Attaway Transport owner Pearl Attaway, the scientist John Elliotson, and the British general and aristocrat James Brudenell, 7th Earl of Cardigan. These travels also led to him working with the biologist Charles Darwin, the author Charles Dickens, the philosopher Karl Marx, the police sergeant Frederick Abberline, and the inventor Alexander Graham Bell, who assisted him in fighting against Starrick's empire. At the end of the year, he assassinated Starrick at Buckingham Palace alongside Evie and Green before he could act on his plot to assassinate Queen Victoria, who rewarded their loyalty by investing them both in the Order of the Sacred Garter. Frye continued to liberate London afterwards, and by the year's end the city was under complete Assassin control. Afterwards, Evie married Henry Green and joined the Indian Brotherhood in India while Jacob decided to remain in London to lead the Rooks. He trained the future "Jack the Ripper", who eventually grew disillusioned and became a serial killer. In the Whitechapel murders, Jack murdered several female assassins dressed as prostitutes, but Evie killed Jack, ending the threat. In 1914, Jacob and Evie lived in the English countryside during World War I, and their granddaughter Lydia Frye fought for Winston Churchill against the Central Powers. Category:1847 births Category:Rooks Category:British Category:Protestants Category:Hashshashin Category:Criminals Category:LGBT people Category:1932 deaths Category:English